Power Rangers: Ultra Force
by sultar1
Summary: The Evil Alien Empire, Ranko, is out to destroy Earth. Don't fear though, the Power Rangers Ultra Force is here!
1. Episode 1

_**Power Rangers: Ultra Force**_

_**Episode 1: Ultra Invasion Part I**_

"Is everything set, Hogger?" Dolka asked.

"Yes, we have the villain cards ready. Should we test the Rangers' power?" Hogger asked in return.

"Sure, why not. Let the invasion start!"

*Ultra Force theme plays*

The Rangers were walking through town, when suddenly they had an odd feeling. A bad feeling, to say the least. So they went straight to Gosei.

"Gosei, is something wrong?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Noah. Something is very wrong. We have a new empire out to destroy Earth. Their name is Ranko, and they will stop at nothing to destroy our planet. They are very powerful too; more powerful than any enemy a Power Ranger has ever endured. They have the power to bring back any villain that the Power Rangers have fought. This could be truly devastating. That is why I have to give you your new powers. From this moment on, you will now be the Power Rangers Ultra Force!"

The Rangers had their new powers bestowed upon them, and they had new suits and everything.

"Your new powers give you access to new cards, called Ranger cards. These special cards will let you morph into any former Ranger in the Power Ranger universe. They will help you combat the 'Villain Cards' the Ranko possess. Though you can only unlock Ranger cards from the certain Power Ranger villain that corresponds with that team. Once you have unlocked two or more teams, you may each freely morph into any ranger you please." Gosei finished.

"What about Zords, Gosei?" Troy asked.

"You also have new Zords. When you morph into the older Rangers, you are given their Zord power." Gosei said.

*Alarms go off*

"I'm afraid the time has come to test your powers, Rangers. For now you cannot morph into other teams, so use your Ultra powers to the best for now. Good luck, Ultra Rangers!" Gosei said.

With that, the Rangers rushed out to go and once again, save the Earth.


	2. Episode 2

_**Episode 2: Ultra Invasion Part II**_

*Ultra Force theme plays*

The Rangers rushed outside and saw what appeared to be a massive army. It was time to deal with them. They were silver looking enemies, but had weird green swords attached to their arms. The aliens took one look at the humans and got into battle stance. It was time to morph.

"Ready to morph! Ultra Force morph proceed!" the Rangers' called out.

Each of the Rangers morphed into their new suits. Now it was time for them to engage in combat.

Troy ran towards the massive army and was beating them up, one by one. The other members followed his lead. The strange alien creatures were fighting the Rangers, when all of a sudden they all disappeared. A figure had appeared: a big pig that looked very menacing.

"You must be the Power Rangers. I've heard about you, and you will not last 10 seconds against me. Feel my wrath!" Hogger said.

Hogger pointed his hoof at the Rangers, exploding the very feet under them. The Rangers were injured too badly to go on with the fight for that particular moment. Hogger started to speak again.

"Foolish humans, we will be back tomorrow with the first Villain card activated. Your world will be destroyed. You will die. See ya, Power Pukes."  
With that, Hogger was gone.


	3. Episode 3

_**Episode 3: The Return of Lord Zedd **_

The Rangers returned to Gosei's chamber beaten and bloody. They needed more power if they wanted to defeat THAT guy. Now it was time to plan.

"Gosei, how are we supposed to beat them if we haven't even unlocked our first set of Ranger cards?" Gia asked.

"Do not worry, Rangers, they will be releasing the first Villain soon, and you will have the first set of Ranger cards. I will tell you though, that…" Gosei stopped because the alarm went off.

"Looks like the first Villain card has been released. It appears to be Lord Zedd. Looks like you guys are going to unlock the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers power first!" Gosei announced.

The Rangers exited Gosei's chamber and went to the scene. Lord Zedd stood there, ready for battle.

"Hello Rangers. As you can see, I have been made again. It is time for you to meet your fate and die. All of you will meet your fate at the hands of Lord Zedd!" Lord Zedd was ready to do battle.

"Ready to morph! Ultra Force morph proceed!" The Rangers called out and morphed.

"Rangers, your new Ranger cards have appeared. You now have the powers of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Use them well, and good luck with Lord Zedd." Gosei told them.

"It's morphin' time!" The Rangers called out there dinosaur and morphed into the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

"You puny Power Twerps will never be able to beat me, even as the old Rangers that did long ago!" Zedd yelled.

The rangers charged towards Zedd, and it was time to fight. Zedd swung his staff, firing at the Rangers. Zedd missed, barely, but he still missed. The Rangers got their power guns out and fired at Zedd. He fell down and was vaporized.

"We did it!" The Rangers cheered out.

There was little time to celebrate, for as they were celebrating the Ranko Empire was materializing their next villain.


	4. Episode 4

_**Episode 4: The Gold Problem**_

Hogger was prepared this time. He had just finished a machine that, when defeated, the villain would grow to huge size. He would test it out by summoning a Villain card which he knew the Rangers could defeat: Goldar.

The Rangers were walking to the mall to go shopping. That trip was ruined when they received a message from Gosei.

"Rangers, your next enemy has materialized. This time it is Goldar. Come to me immediately, I have some big news to share." Gosei said.

"On our way back now Gosei." Troy informed him.

When the Rangers got there, they realized something strange had happened. There was someone else there; another human!

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"My name is Frank. I am the Gold Ultra Force Ranger." The man told them.

"Gosei, you never told us of a Gold Ranger!" Emma remarked.

"I didn't feel it was needed to be told, until now, but we need Frank. He can morph into the special rangers, such as Green Mighty Morphin', Gold Zeo, Silver Space, etc. We will now test his powers, as a new Villain card has been activated. Goldar is attacking the city, time to go into battle! Frank, be safe, and here are your Ranger Cards. You currently have Gold Ultra Force, as well as Green and White Mighty Morphin' Rangers. Good luck." Gosei sent them off.

When the Rangers got to the scene, it was time to morph.  
"It's morphin' time! Dragonzord, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Sabre-Toothed Tiger, Tyrannosaurus!" They called out their Power Coin dinosaurs and morphed into the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

Goldar lunged at them, sword in hand, slashing all of them and beating them to the ground. Frank stood up, and pulled out the Dragon Dagger and fought Goldar with it, stabbing Goldar in the chest, which defeated him. The fight was over.

"Damn those Power Rangers. Why must they ruin my plans! Well, I guess it is time to pull out my last card for Mighty Morphin', and this one will be a doozy!" Hogger laughed.


	5. Episode 5

_**Episode 5: Alien Zords in use**_

Hogger was ready to test the machine, just as the Rangers thought they had won. He fired the rays onto Goldar, which made him huge. The Rangers knew it was time for Zords, but before they could call for them, Gosei told them some very important news.

"Rangers, you now have the Alien Ranger's power. Use them to call upon the shogun Zords. Make the Shogun Megazord and defeat Goldar!" Gosei instructed.

"We need Shogun Zord power, now!" the Rangers called out.

As the Ultra Force Rangers got into their respective Zords, they realized that Frank did not have a Zord, and he de-morphed and was returned to Gosei for the time being.

They fought Goldar, with swords clashing, and in the end the Rangers won. Goldar was defeated. Hogger was not done yet, though. Up in his ship, he inserted a new Villain card: Rito Revolto! The Rangers got out of the Megazord, and were back at normal size. Frank returned, and morphed into the White Mighty Morphin' Ranger.

Rito charged at them, and the Alien rangers fought, as well as White Ranger and Saba. Rito was defeated and the battle was over for the Mighty Morphin' era.

"Those Rangers are ruining my plans every time! It's time I made them listen to me! Let's see how they handle King Mondo!"


	6. Episode 6

_**Episode 6: Call upon Robots**_

"Now, I'll insert the Villain card, and call upon King Mondo!" Hogger said as he inserted the Villain card into the machine.

"Rangers, King Mondo himself has come to defeat the town. I'm afraid he has also brought along with him some Cogs, his robotic minion army. Call upon the Zeo Powers, and become the Power Rangers Zeo!" Gosei instructed them.

"ZEO CALL, ZEOOO!" the Rangers called out, and received the Zeo cards. They were now ready to take on King Mondo himself.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" Emma called out.

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" Gia yelled.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" Noah morphed.

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" Jake said.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!" Troy cheered.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Frank called out enthusiastically.

The Rangers morphed into the Zeo Power Rangers. With their new powers, it was now time to fight with King Mondo and his Cogs. The Rangers ran towards the Cogs, and fought through them viciously. When all of the Cogs were destroyed, the Rangers took to King Mondo himself,

"Hello Rangers! It's time I taught you a lesson!" King Mondo said.

They fought, and were quickly knocked down and were hurt, bad. Now they had to think of what to do. Then, they all attacked at once, except for Troy, who stood back. When all of the Rangers had King Mondo down, Troy ran to King Mondo and sliced him with his sword, defeating him. The fight was over.

"Damn those stupid pathetic worthless Power Rangers. Time to summon Maligore and see if he can't defeat them." Hogger had a sly smile on his face.


	7. Episode 7

_**Episode 7: Car Carnage**_

It had been 4 days since the city had been attacked. The Rangers were getting to know more about Frank. It was just when Frank was going to tell them his biggest secret when they got called to come and see Gosei.

"Rangers, Hogger is preparing to release a new Villain card upon the city. It will be Maligore, from Turbo. He is a very powerful enemy. I have faith in you, though, Rangers. The Turbo Rangers defeated him as their first mission as Turbo Rangers, so this should be fairly easy."

*RUMBLE*  
"It looks like Hogger has released the Villain card. Good luck Rangers, and may the power protect you." Gosei instructed.

The Rangers went out of Gosei's chambers, and went to the beach, where they found a huge monster, the size of a skyscraper. That was when the Rangers were given the new Ranger cards. They noticed something, though: Frank did not get a new card.

"Frank, you will not be able to morph in this fight, as there was not a special ranger in this series" Gosei informed him.

"Shift into Turbo!" the Rangers announced, as they morphed into the Turbo Power Rangers.

They now formed the Turbo Megazord. They fought against Maligore, the Turbo saber clashing against Maligore's claws, and then the Rangers cut through Maligore, killing him.

"These Rangers have really pissed me off….it's time I showed them Ecliptor's powers!"


	8. Episode 8

_**Episode 8: 5,4,3,2,1**_

Hogger was now ready to summon Ecliptor to Earth, and massacre all humans in sight. He inserted the Villain card, and Ecliptor materialized, as well as some Quantrons.

"Ecliptor, go down to Earth immediately and attack the Ultra Rangers. This needs to be quick and clean and there also must not be any mistakes as the others have made. Remember, you are working for the Ranko Empire, and, should you succeed, will be given part of this planet as your own. Good luck and take them down." Hogger commanded.

The Rangers went to go see Gosei, and immediately they knew something was wrong.

"Gosei, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Rangers, it seems as if Ecliptor has materialized and is on a rampage throughout the city. It is your job to take him down. Go, and stay safe!" Gosei ordered.

The Rangers reached Ecliptor, and they received the Space Ranger cards. It was time to morph.

"Let's Rocket!" They all commanded and morphed into the Space Rangers.

Ecliptor went after Troy first, slashing him and causing him to fall to the ground, badly injured. Now Frank went after Ecliptor and stabbed him, making him fall. After Ecliptor fell, there was a whole load of Quantrons that surrounded him, using their energy to cause him to grow in superior size.

"This calls for a Megazord!" Troy said.  
The five Rangers called upon the Astro Megazord while Frank brought the Mega Winger back. It was time to finish him off. The Megazords fought Ecliptor, and finally they beat him.

Hogger was pissed off for the last time. "It's time those bastards took a piece of me! I'm going to destroy Gosei and kill each and every single one of them!"


	9. Episode 9

_**Episode 9: The Pig Killer Part I**_

Hogger got down to Gosei's Chamber the next day.

"Hello, Gosei. This is a message from me and the Ranko Empire: Goodbye to your precious planet and your life. So I say: Bye!"  
With saying that Hogger pulled out a huge ass sword, and swung at Gosei, nearly killing him.

"That should do it. Bye, Gosei. Hope your life was good enough till now." Hogger left.

"R-range-rangers….." Gosei tried to say through the morper system.

"Gosei, we'll be there right away!" Troy said.

When the Rangers got to Gosei, they saw he was almost dead. His power was almost drained.

"Gosei, what will happen if you die? How will we be able to defeat Ranko without your wisdom and help?" Gia asked.

"Rangers, I'm going to give to you the rest of the Ranger cards before I pass, it will be the only way to defeat Ranko. For when I die, the Ranger cards will be lost forever if I do not give them to you. Here they are, and good luck Rangers…" Gosei died.

The Rangers received the cards, and were sad when Gosei died. There was little time to mourn, though, because the alarm went off. Hogger was on attack.

"Let's go, guys. It's time we paid Hogger a lesson for killing Gosei!" They were off.


	10. Episode 10

_**Episode 10: The Pig Killer Part II**_

The Rangers went to the city and saw Hogger, on the loose killing tons of innocent people. It was time for him to die.

"Hogger, you killed Gosei! That is unacceptable you piece of shit!" Jake screamed in anger.

"Guys, let's use RPM and finish this quick." Emma suggested.

"RPM, Get in gear!" The rangers screamed as they morphed into the RPM Rangers.

Frank, however, made both cards, Gold and Silver RPM Rangers into one card, RPM Special!

The Rangers ran towards Hogger, bearing their new weapons and suits. They started to fight, with Troy hitting Hogger with his sword, and Hogger easily defeats him. Noah comes up and starts to fight Hogger, and is also defeated. All of the Rangers try and beat him one by one, but they are all not successful.

"Guys, if we want to defeat Hogger, we are going to have to do it as a team! Let's attack him at once. 3 2 1 GO!" Frank screamed.

All the other Rangers followed his lead, and they destroyed Hogger. It was all over. Little did they know it was NOT even close to being all over, for Dolka was still left!


	11. Episode 11

_**Episode 11: Attack of the Pyschos **_

The Rangers were standing in Gosei's chamber, all sad. Their master had just died, and it was taking its toll on everyone. Well, they had little time as their biggest trouble yet approached.

"Looks like we are moving on to the Lost Galaxy Era." Frank exclaimed.

"What-what the hell is THAT!" Gia pronounced in shock.

What it was is something that would make the Rangers very lives in danger: The Pyscho Rangers. The Ranges had no idea what they were going up against, but they were about to find out.

*BOOM*

"It looks as if these, these, I don't know what they are but they have found us! Let's do it!" Noah said.

The Rangers ran outside, and it was time to fight.

"Guys, let's all morph into the Lost Galaxy Rangers!" Frank suggested.

"GO, GALATIC!" the Rangers called out, and morphed into the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

The Rangers went to battle with the Pyschos, and each one was defeated by them. This round was over.


	12. Episode 12

_**Episode 12: Fighting at LightSpeed**_

"Well, it looks as if I'm on my own." Dolka muttered to himself. "I guess it's time for me to unleash the next Villain card."

Dolka put in the new Villain card for Lightspeed Rescue. It was time for the Rangers to fight Diabolico.

The Rangers were eating at a restaurant in the city when trouble came knocking at their front door. Diabolico came waltzing in, and was attacking and killing random civilians.

"Dammit, not another one! This must be LightSpeed Rescue's Villain!" Frank alerted the team, and they morphed into the LightSpeed Rescue Rangers!

The Rangers ran towards Diabolico, and started the fight. Troy and Jake were taking him head on, but kept getting kicked to the side. Noah and Frank were next in line to go up against him, and both were knocked back. Now it was up to Gia and Emma to take him on. They were taken back.

Then, something weird happened: their Ultra Force Ranger cards glowed, and a holographic image of Gosei came up, and he instructed them.

"Rangers, you have shown that your powers are far beyond good, even though I'm gone. This message is being played because you need more power to defeat this enemy. You are now granted your sabers and guns for your Ultra Force suits. To finish off a monster easily, just say 'Death Wave!' and the monster will 99.9% of the time be defeated. The only exception will be Dolka. There is also limited use: you can only use it up to 11 times. Good luck, and may the power protect you!" Gosei disappeared.

With that, the Rangers morphed into their Ultra Force mode. They got out their new sabers and guns.

"Death Wave!" The Rangers called out, and killed Diabolico.


End file.
